


Wise Girl Book One

by nerattin



Series: Wise Girl [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerattin/pseuds/nerattin
Summary: ANNABETH CHASE is a demigod at Camp-Half-Blood waiting for a quest. She finds one and gets roped into a mess of quests and........this idiot named Percy who drools in his sleep.Now Annabeth and her "friends" have just ten days to find and return Zeus's stolen property and bring peace to a warring Mount Olympus. But to succeed in her quest, Annabeth will have to come to terms with not having the answer and solve the riddle of the Oracle, which warns her of betrayal by a friend; and unravel a treachery more powerful than the gods themselves.Series
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Series: Wise Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097624
Kudos: 1





	Wise Girl Book One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write me a story- let me sing it to you (redcryingangels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcryingangels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daughter of Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319448) by [shiiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiki/pseuds/shiiki). 



I tapped Luke’s shoulder. Luke, (who had just traveled to get his driving license) was driving us to Mount Olympus. Technically he drove us to the Empire State building but Mount Olympus is located there. Luke slides onto 350th avenue and coincidentally enough I asked when we were going to get there for what Luke says was the 350th time I had asked. The radio was playing “Gold Digger” by Kanye West. I hated his music and him; he was and is such a…………..well……..gold digger. Luke (somehow) enjoyed his ratchet music and was bopping his neck and mouthing the lyrics.

I was in the car with Clarisse (ugh), Luke, and a Demeter girl I didn’t know too well with the name of Sophie Lustice; she was Luke’s girlfriend. Luke was someone who dated around camp since he was at least fourteen. He was asked out on dates mostly; he never asked himself but tons of girls and boys asked him. He was attractive to a certain extent so it was mostly expected and it’s not like Chiron cared if demi-gods dated around. He had way more important things to worry about than teens asking each other out on dates. Even with all the dates Luke never had a stable girlfriend.

If you are wondering, no Sophie wasn’t going because of Luke. She has been at Camp Half-Blood since she was thirteen years old. That was six years ago.

A few minutes later we got to the Empire State Building (Mount Olympus). Luke, Clarisse, Sophie, and I walked in. Luke swung his arm around Sophie. (for no apparent reason,{at this point I think her hair is just silky enough for him to like putting his arm around her neck}) The receptionist asked for our floor.

“Blondilocks, sweetie pie, tweedle dee and dum I nee’ a forn’ o’ ID. License or passport.” he said.

“Here you go sir,” Luke said. He patched up his and Sophie’s driver’s license and for me and Clarisse: passports. The receptionist looked us up and down. 

He whispered. “Wait a damn-you have a 600 pass on your necklace.”

“Oops, almost forgot about that,” Luke said. He took off his necklace and gave it to the receptionist; the receptionist scanned it.

“Seems legit.” he shrugged, He pressed a button on his desk, and suddenly out of the walls a pair of sliding doors appeared.”What the crap you waiting for. A concierge? Get in ther’”

As soon as all of us walked in another sliding door opened up. And another, and another and another, and another-----then we were met with a spiral staircase. A small label read “Entrance to Olympus” in Ancient Greek.

“They made it way too easy,” Luke said.

“Agreed.”Sophie, Clarisse, and I said in unison. We all walked up and-----

“Woah,” Clarisse said.

“Damn right,” Luke said. “Woah” summed it up pretty nicely. It was full of Greek Architecture and lavish pieces of art and furniture. All twelve Olympians sat in a circle leaving exactly four chairs. Each had a name engraved on it. One was marked with mine. 

We all rushed to the seats. I got to speak to my mother. She gave me an NYC baseball cap.

“When you need not to be seen, be invisible,” she said gripping my hand. “That is my advice------my wisdom.”

“Guess I should listen to your wisdom. After all, you are the goddess of wisdom.”I said. My mother (Athena) chuckled. 

“But when it comes to wisdom each is to own.” she replied.” And would deeply advise listening to my wisdom; however, with wisdom its purely your choice.”. Compared to what I had heard Athena was very much light-hearted and down to earth; but I would never be stupid enough to think that she was like that under tremendous pressure. That just didn’t make any sense.

Suddenly we had all eaten dinner. We talked about a prophecy that was delivered in the 1940s. It was about a child of the big three. Around the same time, the “the big three” decided on The River Styx to never have children with mortals. Zeus being Zeus saw this blonde actress in the 80s she even had the updo and all, and he couldn’t keep it in. He wanted her. He had to have her. Zeus and I think her name was Blair Grace had a baby named Thalia. I knew her she was like my mother when I was seven. Luke was like my father (and no they [at least by my knowledge] were never an item). However, protecting Luke and I died. Well not died because she turned into a pine tree by her dad. I miss her a lot. 

Hades was tense at the subject, Zeus was also tense but in an extremely different way, and Poseidon was uncomfortable, expectable. Zeus was the one who broke the promise, Hades organized the promise. Poseidon was in the middle of the tension. My mother brought my attention back to her. She joked a bit. She was the goddess of freaking wisdom, she didn’t want me to be scared by the conversation of the prophecy.

Later we managed to leave without deaths. After we left however things were tense on Olympus. Thunder, lightning, tortured souls. Also, I swear on the Styx, I heard a tsunami somewhere.

I for the first time in forever was scared.


End file.
